A Surprise For Everyone
by DRAMA AND COMEDY-DRAMEDY
Summary: What would happen if So Random has a karaoke contest and the cast of Mackenzie Falls' aren't invited, who do you think would turn up? Also what if there was a twist in the karaoke contest and the audience has to choose 2 people to sing a duet, who do you would sing and what would happen?
1. Fights and Songs

**Hope you enjoy my story called A Surprise for everyone as it is my first story I have written so far. Maybe if people like it I would write more stories like this. **

**I don't own Sonny with a Chance.**

Chapter 1: Fights and Songs

Sonny's POV

I was walking to get some lunch while texting my cast mates when I bumped into someone, "sorry" I said while looking up and then I was in shock it was Chad Dylan Cooper. "I take that back I am not sorry. What are you doing aren't you supposed to be at rehearsals?" I asked while rolling my eyes._** Why did I say that I didn't want to be rude, I guess I was staring in his blue eyes again? Stupid blue eyes why does this always happen?**_ "S, S, Sonny don't you think I know that but I am the star and the star needs a break from everything he does for the show it has become unlike So Random why do you even bother to show up at work if you know Mackenzie Falls is the best?" Chad explained boastfully. "You're pathetic" I yelled while continuing to walk. I rolled my eyes;_** he is such a bitch**_** (sorry about the language)**. "You're even more pathetic then I am" Chad shouted. "Let's just get this fight over and done with I need to be places, _**but it is true, why am I saying this in my head, **_but it is true though," I said looking a bit tired.

"Fine" Chad bellowed

"Fine" I screeched

"Good"

"Good"

We both then went our separate ways. By the time I reached the cafeteria I wasn't even hungry I guess that fight with Chad made me lose my appetite. I then looked at my watch 1:30 almost time for rehearsals I better go I to my dressing room to get ready.

Chad's POV

I was walking back from eating lunch when I bumped into someone. "Sorry" I realised that voice anywhere it was Sonny. "I take that back I am not sorry_…"_**_My heart sunk as I know Sonny and she would never mean to say it maybe she just said it for no reason._**"What are you doing aren't you supposed to be at rehearsals_?"_**_I quickly tried to act cool as I was actually looking for Sonny now I don't even remember why._**"S, S, Sonny don't you think I know that but I am the star and the star needs a break from everything he does for the show it has become unlike So Random why do you even bother to show up at work if you know Mackenzie Falls is the best?"_**Why did I say that I hope I didn't hurt her feelings?**_"You're pathetic" I yelled while continuing to walk. "You're even more pathetic then I am" I shouted. "Let's just get this fight over and done with I need to be places, _**she then stops, she is thinking about something, **_but it is true though," she said looking a bit tired and bored.

"Fine" I bellowed

"Fine" Sonny screeched

"Good"

"Good"

We then went opposite ways. _**I acted like a total doof. Her hair, her eyes, that big wide smile of hers just drives me to my own world. What is up with me, why do I always act so stupid in front of her, oh yeah I already said why.**_

Sonny's POV

While walking to my dressing room I heard some singing it sounded like Tawni, so I opened the door to see who it was and guess who I found, it was Tawni singing like _**(thinking she is one)**_ a rock star but with a hairbrush. _**I felt like laughing seeing the way she was singing not her voice but held it in as knowing Tawni would or should get really angry and you would really not like to see that side of her.**_ Suddenly, Tawni noticed me so she stopped singing and she seemed a bit embarrassed. I clapped "Tawni that was great" I told her, "you really think so", I nodded with a big wide grin. "Tawni nobody has ever heard you sing have they?" I asked, _**what, it was a guess (by the way she was acting).**_"No" Tawni said, "Well do you want them to because I have an amazing idea meet me at the prop house in 5 minutes" I asked her. She nodded looking a bit confused. I took out my phone and texted Grady, Nico and Zora to meet me at the prop house in 5 minutes as I had a important announcement to tell everyone and I really think they would like it as much as I do.

**What is Sonny's brilliant idea and do you think Tawni would enjoy it? Read on to find the answers to your questions. Remember to send in your suggestions.**


	2. A Great Idea

**The italic and bold writing is what the character is thinking mainly if any of you were thinking from the last story and texts. The writing that is underlined and bold are what I say if you were also wondering about that. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much as the other one maybe even better but I hope you at least like it and want to read more as maybe the suspense is killing you but I just don't want to give to much away as it could spoil everything. Anyway enjoy!**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance Unfortunately.**

Chapter 2: Great Idea

Nico's POV

I was in the cafeteria with Grady and Zora when I suddenly got a text from Sonny.

_**To Nico,**_

_**Meet me in the prop house in 5 minutes I got a huge announcement to tell you and everyone else.**_

_**Sonny **_

I then quickly got up and shockingly Zora and Grady got up. "Where are you 2 going?" I asked curiously, "Sonny texted me, I need to go to the prop house in 5 minutes, stop saying the same thing as me," they then looked at each other angrily. "Sonny texted me to saying that exact same thing except the bit of you two fighting. Well if we are all going to the same place we might as well go together," I said. "Fine!" they both shouted and then they realised what the other had just said. "Seriously stop saying the same thing as me!" they both shouted at each other again but more angrily then before. "Stop fighting you two! I swear you guys are fighting like Sonny and Chad and fighting is their thing!" I shouted at them and people then started to stare. "Let's go," I said while walking out of the cafeteria. We then walked to the prop house and Zora and Grady were fighting the entire way, those were probably the longest 5 minutes of my life. We then sat on the couch and waited for Sonny.

Sonny's POV

I walked into the prop house with Tawni to find Zora, Nico and Grady all ready there. "Hey Sonny what was the huge announcement you wanted to tell us?" Nico asked. "Well I just heard an amazing voice by… _**I didn't dare say Tawni's name as everyone would ask a lot of questions and might ask Tawni to sing and I know Tawni has never made anyone hear her sing before except me and she would probably kill me after when everyone else leaves... **_someone and I thought that we could have a singing contest what's that word… oh yes karaoke contest" I explained. "Um, Sonny, what are karaoke contests?" Grady asked. "It is when people sing songs in a group or solo and then the audience votes for a winner as we will hold a secret ballot and someone else that isn't contributing in the contest would count them up, and I was thinking at the end the audience can choose 2 people to sing a duet as a treat for everyone," I explained with a perky grin at the end. _**I really don't like my perky grin but I don't know why I do it sometimes**_. "What a great idea!" Nico, Grady and Zora all jump up at the same time while all saying it at the same time. "Sonny, don't we need to ask Marshall" Tawni says quietly and a bit nervously. _**That isn't like Tawni, Tawni is usually really loud and unable to miss but right now she is acting quite shy and quiet.**_ I nod while awakening from my thoughts and then I remember about the secret prom and I hope to not make this a secret to as we did go through a lot of trouble through that one.

Chad's POV

"Chad! Those aren't your lines!" the director shouts in my ears annoyingly. I wish I could just scream in his but I might get fired and then what would I do. I then go to my dressing room as the director says we can have a quick break before the next shooting when Portlyn enters, "Chad what is up with you, you never forget your lines? Is something bothering you and by something, someone?" she asks me. _**I knew who she was thinking and yes I am thinking about her but I can't tell Portlyn she will tell everyone as Portlyn is a blabber mouth. It isn't my fault Sonny is so cute, her smile is absolutely adorable and everything about her is so perfect.**_ "Chad, Chad, Chad?" Portlyn yells while waving her hands in my face. I then quickly snap out of it. "You're thinking about Sonny aren't you?"_** I then try to act subtle.**_ "No. And I don't like Sonny if that is your next question she is just… cute. _**Way to be subtle**_. She is horrible and I hate her so much. And I don't know my lines because I have been a bit pressured since I am the star of Mackenzie Falls and I just have a lot of lines and maybe you haven't noticed but I am in every scene we shoot." Portlyn leaves without saying a word and I relax and fall back on the couch. _**That was extremely close. Maybe too close. What is up with me these past few days, maybe Portlyn is right maybe something or someone might be bothering me.**_

**What do you think Marshall is going to say? What is Chad going to do and what is Portlyn thinking? Any suggestions just send them to me from the reply box. I hope you are enjoying the story so far as there is more coming soon so stay tune.**


	3. Marshalls Approval and Preparation

**I hope you have liked my last 2 chapters I hope you like the following ones to. If you have any suggestions reply or tweet me kittycouture834 and email me at fashionlover678 .**

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance unfortunately.**

Chapter 3: Marshalls Approval and Preparation

Sonny's POV

I head to Marshalls office to ask him if we could have a karaoke contest. I am so nervous after the secret prom incident. I enter and Marshall asks me what I came for. _**Please say yes, please say yes.**_ "Marshall I was asking if we could have a karaoke contest where we had the prom", "of course, you kids work too hard so of course you can have one" he says in a polite tone, "please say yes… wait what we can have one. YAY! Thank you you're the best". I skipped out of Marshall's office and went to the prop house with an enormous smile on my face as I guessed that everyone would be hanging out there and I guess I was right, I know everyone really well. "Hey guys! Guess what? Too late Marshall said yes." Everyone jumped onto their feet but Tawni left after my final words. Luckily nobody noticed they were all to busy focusing on me. I told everyone something to do so I could go and talk to Tawni, "Grady, Nico, Zora go to the shops and buy some streamers, balloons, and get a sign that says no Mackenzie Falls cast allowed, and hand out some leaflets -oh- and stick some posters so people know about it. Me and Tawni would be making a banner". I then went to Tawni and my dressing room to talk to her.

Tawni's POV

Everyone was hanging at the prop house waiting for Sonny to come back and tell everyone the news. I prayed so much that he would say no. In the prop house Zora was in the sarcophagus and Grady and Nico kept on saying "I hope we can have a karaoke contest I can't wait to hear everyone sing" they said it about 30 times I was about to shout at them when Sonny came in with a smile on her huge face. I realised by her facial expression that Marshall said yes. She told everyone and I just left the room about to shed some tears. Sonny realised. It is like she can see everything by the corner of her eye; well at least she isn't creepy like Zora spying on us while hiding in the vents. Sonny then appears in our dressing room, _**I hate the word our.**_ I quickly wiped my tears. "What's up Tawn?" she asked. "I am so nervous singing in front of a crowd I have never done that before" I said quite nervously. "But Tawni you have a great voice… _**she stops I guess she is thinking of something… **_and you are pretty" Sonny said in a cheerful voice. "That's right I do have a great voice and I am pretty" I said with more confidence. "So would you contribute in the contest?" Sonny asked. "Yes!" I yelled. We hugged _**(for the first time). **_"So should we start the banner?" Sonny asked. "K lets write in red in big, bold writing karaoke night contest" I explained to Sonny more happy then before _**wait did I just contribute in something with someone that isn't to do with myself, WOW I am amazing! **_"Ok Tawni let's write that down," Sonny said with a humongous smile on her face.

Nico's POV

Zora, Grady and I went to buy the stuff for the karaoke night contest at all the best shops from the mall (most of the stuff we bought were free since we were famous and were on one of the best TV shows, can you believe that). We bought a pretty table that seemed quite posh and asked the kitchen chef if she could make some delicious snacks for us and she somehow really easily agreed. Grady and I blew up the balloons but they kept on either popping or we accidently let go so all the air came out, that was when Zora started to blow the balloons up. As Zora was blowing up the balloons Grady and I decided to hang up the streamers and set up the table with all the refreshments and snacks. All we needed to do now was to set up the stage and since it was a huge job all 3 of us did it together and we actually had fun. Until we saw someone or something coming. We were all quite, not_** quite terribly,**_ scared until we heard a roar and then we huddled together all screaming._** I think my scream was the loudest, which is probably so embarrassing, I think my scream sounds like a little girl. Why am I so scared I am not usually like this, anyway, there is still a monster out there!?**_

**What is that creature or thing, if you want to know continue reading and any suggestions just reply? Also what is up with Tawni right now and will she change back to her fussy, diva self?**


	4. The Bet

**I hope you have liked my last 3 chapters I hope you like the following ones to. If you have any suggestions reply. Enjoy this chapter as I love this chapter as I think it is my favourite chapter so far. Tell me your favourite chapter too by either replying or tweeting me kittycouture834 or email me fashionlover678 . **

**I do not own Sonny with a Chance unfortunately.**

Chapter 4: The bet

Sonny's POV

"You were right Tawni that was so funny. Hey guys. Did you see your faces? You just got pranked by Tawni Hart and Sonny Munroe" I laughed incredibly hard while saying that and so did Tawni. We then calmed down and looked at everything Nico, Grady and Zora did. "WOW! Guys you did a fantastic job. We made the banner. It was Tawni's idea". They all seemed speechless. "Sonny do you want us to hang it for you" Nico and Grady asked, "Thank you guys very much" I told them. "Sonny do we all have to sing?" _**Zora asked in a shy voice. She looks so cute this is a side I have never see of Zora.**_ "No Zora. Zora if you don't want to sing do you want to do a really important job?" I asked her in a delicate voice. She nodded her head. _**WOW! Zora is acting a bit shy for a creepy 12 year old, maybe Tawni and I scared her too much. **_"Do you want to guard so no Mackenzie falls cast mates come in and then ruin everything and this would have been a waste of time for us?" I ask her as sweet as I could. She nodded her head quickly.

Suddenly someone by the name of three named jerk entered the room catching my attention. "Chad! What are you doing here?" I asked him in an angry tone. "The real question is what are you doing in here?" he asked me and I was speechless. _**I couldn't tell him about our karaoke night. **_"We are preparing to rehearse for a sketch" I answer hoping he bought it, "really, Sonny, really? Because I think you are having a karaoke contest not that I would be coming anyway as it sounds lame" Chad blurts out. "You weren't invited anyway" I blurted out. _**I could see the frustration in his eyes.**_ "Let's make a bet. If I turn up you have to sing in front of me on stage, and let's make this a bit more exciting, the contest will be webcasted live all over the world" _**I felt so nervous. **_"And if you don't show up you have to sing on So Random Live," I told him. We shook hands while glaring at each other. I now regret accepting the deal but if I didn't he would have called me a chicken and start clucking like a chicken too. "Wait!" I yelled. "What if one of us doesn't sing?" I asked shaking inside, "Well then the person who doesn't sing will have to say on live TV that the other is better and the best actor of their generation" Chad explained. "Farewell. Oh Sonny, prepare to be humiliated," Chad said laughing a bit. **_Now I feel even more nervous and scared then before this is going to be worst day of my life, even more horrible then the day I forgot to write a speech for my graduation assembly for high school and then everyone booed me of the stage._**

Chad's POV

Rehearsals were horrible again, I was down in the dumps and I knew that only one person can make me into myself, the one and only Sonny, **_what am I saying_**. I went to the Randoms' area to go and look for Sonny but I couldn't find her, in fact I couldn't find any of the Randoms' not Cloudy, Rainy, Blondie or Creepy girl and I know for definite that they weren't rehearsing as if they were Mr Pike wouldn't be in his office, I saw him while looking for Sonny singing Dynamite, _**that was a terrible sight to see and hear**_. I then decided to make my way to their stage to see if anyone was down there. I arrive and the first thing that catches my eye was the big banner saying Karaoke Night Contest. I then go in to find a surprised Sonny._** She is so cute when she is surprised. **_"Chad! What are you doing here?" she asked me in quite a frustrated manner. "The real question is what are you doing in here?" I asked her, _**I was trying to act cool and to not look at her eyes as that would make me mess up**_, and I think she was speechless which is a good sign, right. "We are preparing to rehearse for a sketch" she answers, "really, Sonny, really? Because I think you are having a karaoke contest not that I would be coming anyway as it sounds lame" I blurt out I_** didn't actually mean it, well maybe half of me did.**_ "You weren't invited anyway" she shouted out. "Let's make a bet. If I turn up you have to sing in front of me on stage, and let's make this a bit more exciting, the contest will be webcasted live all over the world" _**I could tell Sonny feels nervous, just by looking at her: a) she was shaking and b) she wasn't speaking because knowing Sonny she would've objected by now**_. "And if you don't show up you have to sing on So Random Live" Sonny tells me. We shook while glaring at each other. "Wait!" she yelled before I left, _**maybe she just couldn't see me leave.**_ "What if one of us don't sing?" she asked me, "Well then the person who doesn't sing will have to say on live TV that the other is better and the best actor of their generation" I explained quite confidently. "Farewell. Oh Sonny, prepare to be humiliated" I said while laughing a bit. _**Why did I say that last bit, I mean why did I even cause the bet? She just made me so mad.**_I then left regretting everything I did.

**Who will sing, will Sonny chicken out or will any of them have to say that the other is the best actor of their generation? Stick around if you want to find out the answers to these questions.**


	5. 3 days til karaoke night

**Hope you enjoyed my last couple of chapters hopefully you guys would enjoy these ones too as much as all the others. Remember to give feedback by either tweeting me kittycouture834 or email me at fashionlover678 **

**I do not own Sonny with a chance or any of these songs.**

Chapter 5: 3 days til karaoke night

Sonny's POV

I was in my bedroom lying down on my bed; I was thinking of what song to sing when I had an idea, maybe Tawni could let me borrow her iPod so I can choose one. I opened the door to me and Tawni's dressing room. 3 days til the huge night and I still haven't picked out a song to sing. I prayed constantly everyday hoping nonstop that Chad wouldn't turn up and I don't have to sing. Nobody has ever heard me sing before. I rush to Tawni and my dressing room and luckily Tawni is there. "Hey Tawni, I was just wondering have you picked out the song you are going to sing?" I asked her. "Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. We –I mean I- have plenty of time to choose. You on the other hand, let me try to say this in the nicest way possible, need a lot of time as everyone knows you are very picky and you always change things in the last minute and that cannot happen this time_**… I rolled my eyes… **_Anyway back to me, right now I have bigger issues like what dress I should wear and then I need to figure out the matching type of makeup that goes really well with the dress so if you excuse me buh-bye," she explained to me. _**Well that is our Tawni only caring about herself. **_There was then an awkward silence. "Tawni, can I please borrow your iPod so I can pick out a song?" I asked her quietly. "NO!" she yelled. _**I then had no choice but to give her the puppy dog eyes, how could she resist the puppy dog eyes. No one has ever turned down the puppy dog eyes before. **_"Fine!" she stated to me as she threw the iPod to me. I rushed home and ran to my room. I plugged in my earplugs so the neighbours wouldn't yell. I listened to a lot of songs. The first one was I love you like a love song by Selena Gomez (I liked it but I didn't want to sing a love song especially if Chad was going to be there), the next one was give your heart a break by Demi Lovato (it still kind of sounds like a love song), then I heard let it go but I then had a thought, _**some people love it but others don't so I shouldn't sing that**_. I sat on my bed and thought; _**I should sing my new song I recently wrote and I would keep it a secret until I perform, my mum did say she loved it as I showed it to her a couple of days ago (I didn't sing I just read it to her, she did beg me to sing, she even gave me the puppy dog eyes but I still didn't sing to her), I needed to think about this. Later on during the day, I realised that Chad would probably me even more humiliated if I sing a song I wrote so I promised myself to tell everyone I wrote this song so I decided to sing it. **_

Tawni's POV

Sonny came into our _**(who am I kidding my)**_ room and by the look on her face I could tell something happened between her and Chad like a bet. Oh right, oh right I was there when it all happened and I couldn't wait to either hear Sonny or Chad sing. Sonny then walked up to me and said "Hey Tawni, I was just wondering have you picked out the song you are going to sing?" _**I wanted totell her I did but then should start asking me so many questions what I was going to singing and maybe even ask me to sing and I wanted it to be a surprise. **_"Sonny, Sonny, Sonny. We –I mean I- have plenty of time to choose. You on the other hand, let me try to say this in the nicest way possible, need a lot of time as everyone knows you are very picky and you always change things in the last minute and that cannot happen this time. Anyway back to me, right now I have bigger issues like what dress I should wear and then I need to figure out the matching type of makeup that goes really well with the dress so if you excuse me buh-bye," _**I didn't want to sound that mean but it looks like Sonny bought it all. **_All then turned silent. Sonny broke the silence by asking me a sweet, quite tone if she could borrow my iPod but I not thinking just yelled "NO!" She then gave me the puppy dog eyes _**so how could I say no. **_"Fine" I told her _**just so she could go. **_I threw the iPod to her and she then left, as soon as she left I peeked out the door to see if anyone was there, no one was there so I started practising my song Roar by Katy Perry.

"I've got the eye on the tiger, a fighter

Dancing through the fire

Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar".

**I know this chapter might be a bit lame but I was in a rush. Anyway, what song is Sonny gonna sing? Is Chad gonna show up or not? So many questions and if you want to know what would happen continue reading.**


	6. 2 days to prepare

**This is chapter 6 and I hope you like it and I would like to thank hellome098 for giving me my first review and it said "nice story you are great at writing," thank you so much and it was written 17 hours ago. I hope that you like this chapter. Remember to follow me and to hopefully look out for new chapters' everyday around 7pm during weekdays and anytime during weekends or holidays. Sorry about the chapter name couldn't think of one that suited this part of the story well.**

Chapter 6: 2 days to prepare

Portlyn's POV

I walked into Chads dressing room when I noticed something; it was a leaflet on Chuckle City's karaoke night and Chad was just staring at it with a smile on his face. "Chad, what are you doing? I hope you aren't planning to go on Saturday," I asked him. "Portlyn why would I go to something Chuckle City planned and made if we weren't invited, and even if we were invited I still wouldn't go it would be really lame and nothing like a Mackenzie Falls Party" Chad told me. "So you aren't doing anything on Saturday then, because if you weren't I was wondering if you would like to come shopping with all of our cast mates," I asked him. "I didn't say I wasn't busy" he said to me **_(Chad is acting quite suspicious)_**. "So what are you doing on Saturday, going on a date?" I asked him **_trying to be discrete but it looks like I am not that good._** "First of all I am not going on a date and second even if I was I wouldn't ever, ever go on a date with Sonny; she is just a cute horrible weasel. I am going to be relaxing doing absolutely nothing while watching TV as it is the weekend and I would probably get up at 4:30pm since this week has been the hardest week ever! I would be relaxing from 5 as I need something to do after I wake up and I suppose the best thing to do would be to do absolutely nothing," he explained to me. **_I didn't seem convinced though because, firstly I didn't say he was going on a date with Sonny, secondly he called Sonny a cute weasel –the horrible bit he probably wanted to make sure I didn't seem to suspicious but he didn't do a great job-, and whenever him and Sonny are around they always seem to flirt whenever they fight but I guess they haven't noticed_**. I decided on Saturday I would follow Chad around all day and see what he does but I will have to hide and stay hidden.

Chad's POV

Portlyn is such bitch**(sorry about using a bad word)** thinking that she knows everything about me and Sonny when she doesn't, I don't like Sonny and Sonny doesn't like me. I hope she isn't suspicious about me calling Sonny a cute weasel **_I don't even know why I said that _**or me missing out on going somewhere with my cast mates as I never miss anything like this I am so nervous about this, and knowing Portlyn she would probably do something to me trying to prove herself right as she hates being wrong and there is just one huge worry that I hope she doesn't do, spy on me to see what I will do and that might be a little to creepy for both of us**_. _**My stomach rumbled out of nowhere so I knew what time it was… LUNCH TIME! As I was walking to the cafeteria I almost bumped into Sonny. "Hey tomatoes face. I can't wait to hear you sing and hopefully you will be so embarrassed that your face would turn as red as a like it is now!" I bursted out and also laughing along with it **_(I didn't actually mean it but I just want to make it seem like we are enemies). _**"Ha ha ha. We'll see about that, I am all ready and set to sing" Sonny said sarcastically. "I hope you haven't forgotten anything like the song you are gonna sing," I said sarcastically. "Ha ha ha. Trust me you will be really shocked and the song I will be singing, that's if you turn up, is a surprise" she explained to me. "I can't wait to hear it and by the way I will be there" I told her.

Grady's POV

I was in Nico's dressing room and we were trying to pick out a song to sing as we were gonna sing a duet. We couldn't decide whether to do She drives me crazy picked by Nico or Cheese Pants picked by Me. Unfortunately everyone who we told to vote voted for she drives me crazy which I didn't mind as I love that song but I also love Cheese Pants. We then started practicing, we would both sing one line each but we would sing the chorus together.

"I can't help the way I feel" I sung  
"Things you do don't seem so real" then Nico  
"Tell me what you got in mind" me once again  
"Cause we're runnin' out of time" Nico again  
"Won't you ever set me free" me  
"This waitin' 'round is killin' me" Nico

"She drives me crazy  
Like no one else  
She drives me crazy  
And I can't help myself" both of us sung that.

We decided to stop and we both loved how we sung together that we decided to definitely do this song.

**This chapter is quite lame, I myself have got to admit but I had such a hard time writing this one as I had school homework and I had to write a 3 paged essay in a day. Back to the point, the big question still hangs what song will Sonny sing and will Chad really turn up? Hope you enjoyed it and in the next couple of chapters you will find out what song Sonny would sing and maybe hear a few verses and then I guarantee most of you will figure this out.**


	7. Last Day to Prepare

**This is chapter 7 and I hope you enjoy this one as much as I did. Remember to follow me and to hopefully look out for new chapters' everyday around 7pm during weekdays and anytime during weekends or holidays. **

**Remember I do not own any of these songs or Sonny with a Chance**

Chapter 7: Last Day to Prepare

Grady's POV

Today was our last day to prepare so we had to make this count. Instead of singing 1 line each we decided to sing the whole song together so we rehearsed for about 1 hour and _**I think it sounds ready**_ that they should give the prize to us right now.

"I can't help the way I feel  
Things you do don't seem so real  
Tell me what you got in mind  
'Cause we're runnin' out of time  
Won't you ever set me free  
This waitin' 'round is killin' me

She drives me crazy  
Like no one else  
She drives me crazy  
And I can't help myself

I can't get any rest  
People say I'm obsessed  
Everything you say is lies  
But to me there's no surprise  
What I have, I knew was true  
Things go wrong, they always do

She drives me crazy  
Like no one else  
She drives me crazy  
And I can't help myself, no

She drives me crazy  
Like no one else

I won't make it on my own  
No one likes to be alone

She drives me crazy  
Like no one else  
She drives me crazy  
And I can't help myself  
I can't help myself

She drives me crazy  
Drives me crazy  
Like no one else  
You know she drives me crazy  
And I can't help myself  
Oh myself

She drives me crazy, oh yes  
Like no one else, no one else  
She drives me crazy  
And I can't help myself" Nico and I sung together.

After rehearsal we went shopping to look for something to wear and we found ourselves catching our eye on the same tuxedo so now everyone knows that we were gonna sing together.

Tawni's POV

I actually think that I might win as I have gotten really far with this song. That half an hour rehearsal really paid off now let me just practise once more, just the chorus.

"I've got the eye on the tiger, a fighter

Dancing through the fire

Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar

Louder, louder than a lion

Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar"

My super cute pink dress will really make me stand out and I think will help my singing get better. My makeup will be perfect too: I will paint my nails pink so it would match my dress, I would wear a pale pink sort of lipstick and I will put on a little bit of pink eye shadow. This night will be perfect when I win the contest I just hope nobody has a better voice then me or a better song. I know what Nico and Grady are singing, Zora isn't singing which is good and Sonny, what is Sonny singing. I hope her song isn't better then mine.

Zora's POV

I am not singing and as I am a guard I decided to wear a black top and black trousers with black trainers and my hair in 2 ponytails. _**I know that no Mackenzie Falls' cast are allowed in except Chad since him and Sonny made a bet, I don't know if I want Chad here so I can hear Sonny sing or him not being here so I can hear him sing, it is such a touch decision. Other then Chad no one else from that show is allow in.**_

Sonny's POV

I have never been so nervous. I had a 1 hour and a half rehearsal and I decided to sing just the chorus for the last time today.

"I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it"

After that I decided to pick something I wanted to wear. I picked a cute blue dress and I would do my hair lightly curled. I would do my nails blue and not wear that much makeup as Tawni would _**(I am guessing Tawni is going to wear a lot of makeup) **_but only wear mascara and a very light layer of blush.

Chad's POV

Almost the huge night to finally hear Sonny Munroe sing. The day that Sonny messes up in front of millions of people and then it would be all over the press and then hopefully nobody would watch So Random anymore. Cannot wait! First I need to pick something to wear. I threw all my clothes on the floor out of the closet until I found my favourite black tuxedo, I then went searching for the matching black tie. After 15 minutes I found it. I then hung the clothes I was gonna wear tomorrow to find my room in a huge mess covered with all my clothes, my ties scattered around the floor and a pile of socks gathered in the corner that I forgot to clean up a couple of months ago, I promised my mum I would but I guess I forgot. Oh well. I will hopefully clean up the mess later, if I remember.

**The final rehearsals are over and tomorrow are the huge contest. Who do you think is gonna win and most importantly who do you think the 2 people who are gonna sing the duet together? If you want to find out keep on reading for the next few chapters.**


	8. Big Night

**This is chapter 8 and I hope you enjoy this one as much as I did. Remember to follow me and to hopefully look out for new chapters' everyday around 7pm during weekdays and anytime during weekends or holidays. Hope you enjoy this one as it is one of my favs.**

**Remember I do not own any of these songs or Sonny with a Chance**

Chapter 8: Big Night

Sonny's POV

My alarm clock went off at 7:30 but since we had a day of I decided to stay asleep since it was karaoke night and I needed my beauty sleep. _**Why did this day have to come so quickly?**_ I really wished that I would have lost my voice so I wouldn't be able to sing or the karaoke contest would have been cancelled for some unknown reason but nothing has happened so I guess I most likely am gonna have to sing tonight since it looks like Chad is gonna turn up. Why did I accept that stupid bet? I guess I was to scared that Chad would make fun of me if I didn't accept that. Why exactly am I so nervous, maybe just because I would mess up on live TV, everyone would see and that would ruin So Random's reputation which would make Mr Condor extremely angry which could cause him to fire me, wow that sounds awful, now I feel even more afraid and anxious. The things I do to try to make myself look good in front of Chad and this is what I get, I am such an idiot.

Chad's POV

Finally, this day arrived. The day Sonny Munroe would be humiliated especially in front of me- the one and only Chad Dylan Cooper. I got up extremely early, earlier than usual, just so I could practise my laugh to when Sonny throws up, messes up or anything else that could possibly go wrong that the only laugh she would hear would be mine. _**Ok, that does sound mean I admit but it is just the person inside of me. **_I then stop thinking about Sonny and grab myself back to reality as I hear a really loud knock. Portlyn, it was Portlyn. I swear Portlyn never knocks on the door, EVER! Portlyn then comes in my dressing room, "Hey Chad. You doing anything tonight? Oh yeah I asked you that a couple of days ago, well anyway, all you are gonna be doing today is be in your dressing room relaxing are you, or are you going anywhere tonight? Well anyway goodbye and by the way you look great," Portlyn tells me weirdly. Ok _**that was so weird, she didn't even let me speak, something's up and I am going to find out what I didn't even realise I was wearing my tuxedo; I will change in a minute.**_Even if it means spying on her all day. Wait… that is exactly what I will do, I am so amazing coming up with all these ideas.

Portlyn's POV

Wait one minute Chad said he would be sleeping until 4:30 well clearly he lied. Anyway back to me. What was wrong with me? I acted like a total doof. I hope Chad didn't notice knowing Chad he probably didn't as all he pays attention to is himself. To be honest with you I think I know Chad better then he knows himself: a) he likes Sonny and Sonny likes him (he doesn't know that for definite), b) him and Sonny flirt when they fight as whenever they fight there is always that sparkle in both their eyes that everyone except for each other realise, c) everyone knows that him and Sonny like each other since the moment they met- everyone's been talking about it in Tween Magazines but all he reads in them are stuff about him and nothing about Channy (Sonny and Chad names combined) and d) he always calls Sonny stupid cute to himself and he thinks no one can hear him when everyone can actually, well except for Sonny- is that girl deaf or does she hear it but pretends she doesn't well I guess only she knows.

After I came back to earth then thinking of Chad I realised someone was calling me and it was Chloe. "Hey Chloe," I say to her, "are you doing anything tonight around 5?" she asked me in her sweet voice as usual, "I am so sorry Chlo, but I am going to spy on Chad something is up with him. I am going to follow him the moment he walks out his room as I know he is hiding something and I am going to find out what it is. He has been acting all weird all week. So sorry, maybe next weekend," I said, "ok, and you are so right about Chad acting weird. I thought I was the only one seeing it, well anyway good luck" she told me and she then hangs up before I can say goodbye. I then check what time it is and it's 1:00 so I went to get some lunch.

Chad's POV

I knew something was up with Portlyn. While she was talking to Chloe I quickly hid near a close plant and eavesdropped so I heard some things that were really useful like the bit on Portlyn going to spy on me the moment I walk out of my dressing room at 5:00 as that is the time I told to her saying I was going to relax when it is actually the time the karaoke contest starts. I then thought, if Portlyn wants to spy on a Chad she will. I then quickly ran to find my stunt double Chaz waiting where I expected him to be. "Chaz! Can I ask you for a favour? No wait, it isn't ask it's an order now meet me in my dressing room in 2 minutes," I explained to him running to my dressing room as fast I could. "Great you're here. Chaz I need you to pretend to be me. Portlyn wants to spy on me because she is getting suspicious on me and because I need to go to So Random's karaoke contest, if I don't I have to sing on So Random live which I don't want to do, you need to pretend to be me so she would follow you instead of me. Got that, and please don't tell anyone… _**he better not tell anyone or someone is getting fired**_," I explained. I then looked at my watch it was 5:00. "Chaz leave and remember to go somewhere really far from Condor Studios and don't tell Portlyn," I said pushing him out of the door. He left and as I expected Portlyn followed while trying to make sure she wasn't going to be seen, _**well she isn't doing a good job is she, as if she ever does a good job.**_

My plan is working like a charm. Now on my way to the karaoke contest as I realised I still had my tuxedo still on. I should really stop making promises to myself as I never keep them. I walked to the Randoms' stage as I get a growl from Zora when I enter, _**who the heck made her a guard she can't even kick a pebble that is how small she is.**_

Portlyn's POV

I followed Chad out and then I see him walking somewhere and then he turns, I quickly catch up and he then turns to the local park. I quickly hide as he turns back. _**Where is he going all dressed up like that? **_I then give up. Chad where are you going and why are you all dressed up. "No where Porty," he tells me. I then quickly realised this wasn't Chad as only one person calls me Porty and that is Chaz. "Chaz?" I asked a bit confused, "yes? Oops" he said while covering his mouth. "I knew it. Where is Chad?" I asked him with my angry face on. "I don't know. I think he is anywhere but in the Randoms' karaoke contest," he tells me. _**I then walk out of the park to the karaoke contest dragging Chaz with me. Well played Chad but you aren't the only one with a master plan. **_

Chad's POV

_**This party is actually ok for a bunch of Randoms'. **_"Attention everyone! The karaoke contest is about to start now first up is Nico and Grady performing She Drives me Crazy," Mr Pike says. Everyone claps. I then notice Sonny wearing a cute blue dress. _**Wow! Her dress is amazing and it matches the colour of her eyes. **_

"I can't help the way I feel  
Things you do don't seem so real  
Tell me what you got in mind  
'Cause we're runnin' out of time  
Won't you ever set me free  
This waitin' 'round is killin' me

She drives me crazy  
Like no one else  
She drives me crazy  
And I can't help myself

I can't get any rest  
People say I'm obsessed  
Everything you say is lies  
But to me there's no surprise  
What I have, I knew was true  
Things go wrong, they always do

She drives me crazy  
Like no one else  
She drives me crazy  
And I can't help myself, no

She drives me crazy  
Like no one else

I won't make it on my own  
No one likes to be alone

She drives me crazy  
Like no one else  
She drives me crazy  
And I can't help myself  
I can't help myself

She drives me crazy  
Drives me crazy  
Like no one else  
You know she drives me crazy  
And I can't help myself  
Oh myself

She drives me crazy, oh yes  
Like no one else, no one else  
She drives me crazy  
And I can't help myself" Cloudy and Rainy sing. Everyone claps usual routine.

I didn't realise that through the entire song I ended up staring at Sonny. I then walk up to Sonny "hey Sonny. Guess who has to sing tonight. Too late, YOU!"_**I laughed not meaning it but if I turned the bet of she would know I liked her and then everything would go completely wrong. **_"I get it Chad. You can get ready to laugh at me after I perform, I know you can't wait" she says miserably while walking off. _**I hate it when Sonny is upset. **_Until I thought nothing could make this anymore worse than how it has already become someone, I mean 2 someone's turn up. "Chad what do you think you are doing here? Too late! You are coming back to Mackenzie Falls' and have some explain to do Mr," come on Chad, I was about to walk out when she drags Chaz instead of me. "Chaz you can stay if you want. Enjoy yourself," she told me thinking I was Chaz. _**I knew Portlyn was dumb but I didn't think she was this dumb.**_

Suddenly Mr Pike or Marshall as the Randoms' calls him called out the next act. It was blondie singing Roar. Everyone claps once again.

"I used to bite my tongue and hold my breath  
Scared to rock the boat and make a mess  
So I sat quietly, agreed politely  
I guess that I forgot I had a choice  
I let you push me past the breaking point  
I stood for nothing, so I fell for everything

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh ohohohohohohoh  
Ohohohohohohohoh  
Ohohohohohohohoh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Now I'm floating like a butterfly  
Stinging like a bee I earned my stripes  
I went from zero, to my own hero

You held me down, but I got up (hey!)  
Already brushing off the dust  
You hear my voice, your hear that sound  
Like thunder, gonna shake the ground  
You held me down, but I got up  
Get ready 'cause I've had enough  
I see it all, I see it now

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh ohohohohohohoh  
Ohohohohohohohoh  
Ohohohohohohohoh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh ohohohohohohoh  
Ohohohohohohohoh  
Ohohohohohohohoh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Roar, roar, roar, roar, roar!

I got the eye of the tiger, a fighter  
Dancing through the fire  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar  
Louder, louder than a lion  
'Cause I am a champion, and you're gonna hear me roar!

Oh ohohohohohohoh  
Ohohohohohohohoh  
Ohohohohohohohoh  
You're gonna hear me roar!

Oh ohohohohohohoh  
Ohohohohohohohoh  
Ohohohohohohohoh  
You're gonna hear me roar!" blondie sings while finishing the song.

To be honest she didn't sound half as bad as I thought she was. A huge range of people started clapping.

"Now it is Sonny Munroe singing a song she wrote" Marshall explained. This lot of clapping was the loudest out of all of them. "Um, Sonny, where ever you are come up," I then look for Sonny. I finally find her. "Sonny come on it's your turn to sing," I said trying to comfort her. "What's the use Chad everyone is gonna laugh at me," she said now even more upset. "How do you know Sonny? Come on you can do it the Sonny I know can sing on stage, so it is about time to show that Sonny to the world," I told to her. "You know Chad you are right," she said and then rushes to the stage. "This song is called me, myself and time…

I can make the rain stop, if I wanna  
Just by my attitude  
I can take my laptop, record a snapshot  
And change your point of view

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go  
but I'm, I'm just getting started

I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doing my best  
Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try  
'Cause I'm Living the dream  
And I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time

And time... (7x)

I go where life takes me  
but some days it makes me  
Want to change my direction  
Sometimes it gets lonely but I know  
that it's only a matter of my perception

I just entered this brand new world  
And I'm so open hearted  
I know I've got a long way to go  
but I'm, I'm just getting started

I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try  
'Cause I'm Living the dream  
And I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time

And maybe there's nothing like this moment  
To just be real and let the truth be spoken  
Whatever's broke I can make it unbroken  
Turn the led in my hand into something golden

Just try, more love  
If I just try, more love  
Then I'll find myself in time

I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try

I'm over my head and  
I know it, I know it  
I'm doin' my best  
Not to show it, to show it

Whatever it takes to be  
What I was meant to be  
I'm gonna try  
'Cause I'm Living the dream  
And I know it, I know it

I'm trying my best  
Not to blow it, to blow it  
And I know everything will be fine  
With me, myself, and time

(I'll find myself in time  
I know I'll find myself in time)" Sonny sings.

I am actually impressed. I clap louder than anyone in the room and then I see Sonny staring into my eyes. After Sonny sang some more people started to sing but they actually didn't sound better then Sonny. After everyone sang I then go to vote for who I think should win. After everyone voted Marshall was about to reveal who won and then it was time for 2 people to sing a duet.

"Now the moment of truth and the winner is…"

**Longest chapter so far! To find out who wins keep on reading and what do you think Portlyn's plan is. Also who would sing the duet? To find out stay tuned. Hope you liked it.**


	9. And the winner is…

**This is chapter 9 and I hope you enjoy this one as much as I did. Remember to follow me and to hopefully look out for new chapters' everyday around 7pm during weekdays and anytime during weekends or holidays. Hope you enjoy this one.**

**Remember I do not own Sonny with a Chance and hope you like it.**

Chapter 9: And the winner is…

Recently, the contest had started and everyone had finished singing and everyone had voted. It was finally the moment of truth is about to be revealed…

Chad's POV

"And the winner is…" Marshall stated while taking a long breath and then stopping while staring at the paper. "Nico Harris and Grady Mitchell," he sounded a bit confused. "Sir, that is best duet performed," I think that was Marshalls assistant but how do I know I don't work here. "Oh yes. Nico and Grady won best duet. The runner up was Tawni Hart and the winner is Sonny Munroe," he said looking a bit embarrassed as because of the mix-up. As soon as Sonny came up on stage everyone _**and I mean literally everyone started cheering. **_I was proud of Sonny, really proud.

After when Sonny came of stage I went to congratulate her. "Well done Sonny. I never knew you could sing, and you were really brave to sing, well I knew you were gonna sing I just wanted to see you sing and how you react. But still that was still really brave of you to sing I front of me," I admitted. "Chad wait that was really sweet for you to say, maybe the sweetest thing you have ever said… _**ok, I will take that as a complement… **_maybe someday I will be able to hear you sing, anyway bye," she said to me. "There is no way she is going to hear me sing," I muttered to myself quietly.

"Everyone, you have to vote for 2 people to sing a duet, write their name and place it in this box," Marshall explained. I got a piece of paper and wrote some random names Cloudy and Blondie. After everyone voted Marshall took the box away and counted it. He returned 10 minutes later. "Ok. Ladies and gentlemen and Zora you all are going to be quite shocked of these 2 who are going to sing a duet. It is_**… I could see he really didn't want to say their names… **_Sonny and Chad," he bursts out. _**Now I could see why. **_Sonny and I had the same reaction. Shock! Everyone else started to chat amongst themselves. Sonny and I came on stage. "You too are going to sing Start of Something New" Marshall explained to us as the lyrics on the screen. I was extremely nervous **(sorry about the song, it was the only song I could think of that fit this moment best)**.

Me: Living in my own world  
Didn't understand  
That anything can happen  
When you take a chance

Sonny: I never believed in  
What I couldn't see I never opened up my heart  
Me: ohhhhh To all the possibilities

Both of us: I know Sonny: that something has changed  
Both of us: Never felt this way  
Sonny: And right here tonight

Both of us: This could be the start  
Of something new  
Sonny: It feels so right  
Both of us: To be here with you  
Oh

And now looking in your eyes  
Sonny: I feel in my heart  
Both of us: The start of something new

Me: Now who'd of ever thought that  
We'd both be here tonight?  
Sonny: Oh yeah  
And the world looks so much Me: brighter (brighter)  
Sonny: With you by my side Me: (by my side)

Both of us: I know that something has changed  
Never felt this way  
Sonny: I know it for real

Both of us: This could be the start  
Of something new  
Sonny: It feels so right  
Both of us: To be here with you  
Oh

And now looking in your eyes  
Sonny: I feel in my heart  
Both: The start of something new

Me: I never knew that it could happen  
Till it happened to me  
Oh oh  
Both of us: I didn't know it before  
Sonny: But now it's easy to see  
Both of us: Yeah

Both of us: It's a start  
Of something new  
It feels so right  
To be here with you  
Oh

And now looking in your eyes  
I feel in my heart

That it's the start  
Of something new  
It feels so right Me: so right… ohh  
Sonny: To be here with you  
Yeah

Both of us: And now looking in your eyes  
Sonny: I feel in my heart  
Me: The start of something new  
Sonny: The start of something new  
Me: The start of something new Both: The start of something new

When the song ended we both didn't realise we were staring at each together and we didn't stop until everyone started clapping. After the performance I went to talk to Sonny. "Wow Chad. You have a great voice and I hate to admit this but we actually sounded great together," she told me "yeah, I know" I said. _**I then realised it was time to tell her the truth. **_"Sonny, there is something I have to tell you. I have had these feelings for a long time but Sonny I love you and I am ok if you don't like me back," I explained to her biting my lip, "Chad. I love you to," Sonny told me. "Well then Sonny will you be my girlfriend?" I asked shaking, "yes!" she said and then we kissed. _**That was the best moment of my life. **_"GOTCHA! And aww, but also gross! Will you guys stop copying me?" Portlyn, Tawni, Nico, Grady and Zora jumped out screaming. "You guys saw that?" Sonny asked. "Yes. We, I mean I planned it," Portlyn told us. "Well then Portlyn explain to us what you planned… **(Explained in Portlyn's POV)**" Sonny and I both asked.

Portlyn's POV

"After Chaz told me what happened I decided to do something and on the way to the party to shout at Chad Chaz kept on talking about the duet and who would sing, then maybe fall in love. That then caused me to have a great idea. When I came to shout at Chad, Chad thought I was gone and that I took Chaz by accident but I took him on purpose, it was just part of my big plan. I am not that dumb. After when Chad turned away and I then creeped back in and I payed everyone to vote for you and Sonny to sing, I even somehow convinced those dweebs into too_**… I pointed to the Randoms'…**_ as we all knew that you 2 liked each other. Nobody else did, but if you look close when you fight you can see that you are flirting with each other, and the way you both say and do stupid things when you think or look at each other, it was extremely obvious. During the performance when you 2 were singing Start of Something New, my idea by the way as it goes well with you to starting something new, my plan was working perfectly, and knowing you both really well I knew that you were going to come outside and that was when one of you was going to say you liked each other. I then told these people to hide here and shout GOTCHA! But the rest of it we weren't meant to say. Oh yeah. One more thing, we videoed everything you 2 did from when you were singing to when you told each other your feelings and the kiss," I explained a bit out of breath. "Wow Portlyn. What a plan and you did get us," Sonny told me. "Yeah. Who knew that you actually had a brain and that brain of yours actually comes to use? And about the webcasting bit, you guys didn't upload it yet, did you?" Chad told and asked us. "We already did. Sorry about that," I said. "You did what. You guys are so dead!" Sonny and Chad both yelled together. The Randoms' and I ran as fast as we could.

Chad's POV

"We so got them," I said hi-fiving Sonny. "Yes, but they did deserve that," Sonny said. "You know, maybe we would make a good couple and we should thank those guys as without them we wouldn't be here right now like this," Sonny explained. "I guess you are right." I said. _**Finally, this day finally arrived; I literally can't believe I am Sonny Munroe's boyfriend. **_

**Hope you enjoyed it. As most people loved it I will be writing more stories.**


	10. Author's Note

**Chapter 10: Authors note**

**I am extremely sorry if some of the chapters were a bit boring, too long, even if the characters got out of character or if I kept on repeating some things but I would like to thank everyone who has read this story, and to your luck I have decided to do a sequel and I will be starting it soon and it is going to be called Complicated Relationships. I will start it once I finish my other stories that I have started, hopefully, it will be out in a couple of weeks. Remember to look out for it but I will probably tell you when it is out. Keep your eyes peeled though in case I forget to remind you guys. **

**And I would like to really dedicate this idea for a sequel from all my followers on Twitter, Google+ and let's not forget my dear brothers and sisters. Thank you so much you guys are the best and I love you so much! Please read my other two stories: Strawberry Lip Gloss and Slumber Party and I hope you will enjoy them as much as this story, maybe a bit more or just a tiny bit less but I don't actually care as long as you read it and like it as close to this story as possible. I really do love you guys a lot and thank you so much for inspiration and giving me a lot of ideas. This sequel idea really is a surprise for everyone.**


End file.
